One Heart Missing
by BloodyMurder
Summary: One day, while Elisabeth's cleaning the attic, she finds her deceased mother's diary.  The past begins to unravel itself. What if the things you thought to be true, turn out to be lies? What really happened to her parents?  Find out. One page at a time.
1. Summary

**One Heart Missing**

***~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~|3|~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~***

After the loss of her mother and her father, 6 year old Elisabeth Parker has to live with her 68 year old grandmother in Rockford, Illinois. 10 years later, when her grandmother cannot take care of herself anymore and goes to a care home, Elisabeth stays behind in her grandmothers cottage.  
Then one day, while she's cleaning the attic, she finds her deceased mother's diary. The past begins to unravel itself. What if the things you thought to be true, turn out to be lies? What really happened to her parents? Find out.

One page at a time.

And who knows? It might lead her to true love.

***~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~|3|~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~***

I could feel her heart beating as if it were my own. Which, of course, was absolutely ridiculous.  
As terrifying and dangerous as I was, so vulnerable and weak I felt when she was near me. Incomprehensible. I was sure she was the one I had been looking for all along; _my soulmate._

***~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~|3|~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~***

**Review please!  
****I have to get at least one review for me to go on with this story.**


	2. Preface

**Preface - Gone And Away**

"_If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story."_

I could hear my phone buzzing. It was the nursing home's number. A shock went through me; grandma. I quickly answered with a faint 'Hello?'

'Good morning. This is care home Swan Hill. Am I speaking to miss Parker?'  
'Yes, is my grandma okay?' 'That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Your grandmother has passed away. She died in her sleep, it was peaceful. She didn't feel any pain.'

There was a silence and I suddenly felt so lonely. My grandmother was the only family I had. The only family I'd known. 'I'm sorry for your loss.' What was I supposed to do now? 'Listen, I know it's not easy...' I felt the tears running down my cheeks and stared motionless into the distance. I couldn't make sense of anything she told me. '… come get some of her things?' I was completely distraught and the tears kept coming. "Ma'am?" I tried breathing slowly in and out to calm myself down. 'Uhm, sure.' I said and shook my head. She was still talking, but I heard enough. I thanked her and ended our conversation.

I decided to call my best friend since kindergarten; Melanie. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it right away, though. In fact, I wanted to forget it ever happened. I wiped the tears from my face and sat down. I dialed her number, but she didn't pick up the phone.

I needed to get out of the house. I walked outside onto the porch and sat on the swing. I looked over my grandma's lavender garden. Whenever I was upset, the smell and the beauty of it always calmed me down. Sitting here, it was like she was still with me.

Then I heard my phone buzz again and I answered.  
'Hello?' 'Hey, Lissa! I heard what happened. How are you?'  
'I feel awful. I mean, I know she was old, but I never saw it coming. She was so full of life.'  
'I know, I feel the same. I'm going to miss her so much. Can I do something for you?  
I mean, anything?' 'Well, do you have time to pick up some of her stuff at the nursing home?'  
'Sure! I'll see you soon. If there is anything else, just call me.'  
'Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me.' 'See you!' 'Bye, Mel.'

I put down my phone. For once, I was glad we lived in a small town, where news like this spread like wildfire. I knew that, f I had to say it out loud, the tears would've come back again. Whenever I thought of my grandmother's death, the image of her, dead, cold and lying motionless on her bed came instantly into my mind. And I knew I would never hear the sound of her voice again.

I walked into the lavender garden. I lay down and looked up at the sky. I thought of all the times my grandmother told me about world war II and the British soldiers her family hid in their home. And, of course I remembered the stories about the times she fell in love. I closed my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was. And with those thoughts I drifted away.


	3. Black Dawn

**Chapter 1 – Black Dawn**

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart.__It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

Day had been replaced by night, and I could see the stars above me. I woke up with a severe headache and pulled myself up on my arms. 'So you're finally awake?'

I jumped up and turned to glare at the boy with green eyes and short, curly brown hair. He was leaning against a tree. 'Do you take afternoon naps in your backyard more often?' A playful smile spread across his face.

'Okay, because watching other people sleep isn't weird at all.' I told him, still glaring. 'Fair enough.' He said and laughed.

There was a moment of silence. I observed him closely and realized that he was extraordinary pale. 'Who are you..?' I asked him in a whisper. He started to say something, but was interrupted by a voice, Melanie's voice. 'IS ANYBODY HOME?'

I looked towards my grandmother's cottage. 'I think you should go now.' He suddenly told me. In a second, he stood in front of me. He kissed my hand, bowed and said; 'It was nice to finally meet you.' Finally? I didn't know what to say and so I just nodded and started walking back to the cottage.

Halfway there he called out to me. 'Elisabeth?' My eyes grew wide; how did he know my name? I never introduced myself! I turned around to face him. 'Do you mind if I come back now and then?' He didn't wait for an answer and smiled at me, while he disappeared into the darkness.

Melanie stood on my porch. "Who were you talking to?" Melanie said as I stepped inside. "No idea," I replied. And that was the truth. In the end, he never really introduced himself. But then again, neither did I. He knew who I was before he met me. I looked puzzled.

Melanie looked at me funny, laughed and said, 'Whatever. I have visited nursing home in Swan Hill, where I picked up your grandmother's stuff. I thought, you will have a lot to process. And so you have.' She hinted at the mysterious boy. 'Just not the kind of processing I had in mind.' She laughed again.

'He was just bothering me.' 'Riiight.' 'He crept up on me while I was sleeping!' 'And now you want me to believe that you weren't into him at all?' He _was_ very handsome. So I sighed and gave up.

I grabbed the box Melanie brought back from the nursing home. Grandma wasn't even dead for 24 hours and I already missed her.

My attention returned to the box. There was a picture of me with a girl. A girl who looked like me. And I mean _exactly_ like me. I flipped the picture over. "Isobel & Elisabeth, June, 1995." Was written on the back of it. I had a sister? She had to be. How else could she look exactly like me? And why couldn't I remember this?


	4. Pride And Prejudice

**Chapter 2 – Pride And Prejudice **

"_Pride is the consolation of the weak"_

From the moment I set foot in school I felt people looking at me. No, _staring_ at me. I felt their eyes burning into my back and couldn't wait until I was back in the rehearsal room. I stood still in front of my locker to get my books when I saw Melanie who came walking towards me.

'Everyone talks about it. Unbelievable. Obama is elected president, but no, everyone is talking about this. As if this concerns them!' She rolled her eyes and sighed.

I heard the clicking of high heels, and before I even got the chance to escape, she appeared before me. 'Elizabeth.' 'Iris.' I replied. She arched an eyebrow.

'Well, well. The sad girl who lost her parents in a car accident, now lost her grandmother. How does it feel to really be all alone?' She smiled. I wanted to say something to her, but didn't. I didn't want my gran to look at me and see me like that. Not that I truly believed there was a heaven, but I took comfort in the thought that there was something like it.

Melanie came standing before her and looked at her angrily. 'You're such a heartless bitch. Do you even realize what she's going through? You used to be her friend!' 'Well, I do my best. And why should I empathize with her? After what she's done to me? Elisabeth hasn't been my friend for a _very_ long time.' She hissed. I started to walk away and pulled Melanie behind me.

How difficult it might be for me to imagine right now; Iris used to be my best friend We did everything together; homework, cheerleading, sleepovers, walking to school…

But I still had to find myself and had started taking guitar lessons. I loved it, but there just wasn't enough time. When I told her I had to quit cheerleading, she was furious. She thought I abandoned her. I tried to explain, but she wanted none of it. She started to push me away, and treated me like, well, like dirt. I could never understand how a friendship like that could end in one day. Because that's all it took for her to get rid of me. After that, she didn't care about me anymore.

I've known Melanie all my life. Our parents had been friends before the accident. When she moved to Rockford a couple of years ago, I had been ecstatic. After Iris, I only had guy friends.

I had both biology and French with Nicolas and I knew that he formed a band with a few other guys in school. It's called 9 Shades Of Red. I took a leap of faith and asked him if I could sit with them during lunch, hoping I could learn something from them. Now, a couple years later, they are like brothers to me. Martin, Nicolas, and brothers Calvin and Riley Roan. My grandmother might be dead, but alone is something I'm not.


End file.
